American Embassy
by Kiluaz01
Summary: Hiei gets trapped, cursed and resurrected. All the torture and more.
1. CHAPTER 1: Resurrection

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YYH nor Old Navy shirts(3rd chapter)

**The Resurrection**

The first chapter of a long story. Enjoi!

* * *

"Where do you want him?" 

A tall man holding a small body asked an old woman. She turned and looked over the corpse then pointed at a small bed in the far corner of the little cottage. The man nodded as he walked over and laid the body down.

"When will you be done? Tomorrow I'm hoping."

"Ye cannot rush these things or the personality will not be the same as when he was alive."

After finishing she waved him off so she could get to work. Locking the door, the woman walked over to the bed and studied the lifeless body that was in it. The man had informed her that he had died a year and a half ago of a bad wound. This was obvious since the wound was a large bite right under the left rib cage. Two similar wound were on the left arm a little further than the elbow. He had also informed her that his name was Hiei and was once a demon but had been cursed and now a human.

The woman got to work stitching the wounds up and preparing the herbs. The pages of a book were flipped to a resurrection spell and she began to read. The spell read, she took the herbs and rubbed them along with some fresh blood over the chest and abdomen. Having that done the witch doctor continued rubbing the mixture over the neck and the wounds on the arm. She then placed both hands above the solar plexus and mumbled a few words which resulted with the boy's body to jerk and his lungs to gasp for breath. His eyes opened wide and his right arm grasped the woman's sleeve.

"Calm down and breathe!"

Hiei relaxed after getting a few giant gulps of oxygen, but kept his grip. The woman pulled her hands back and snatched back her sleeve. She watched the boy fall into a deep sleep before she turned to continue with the rest of her chores. After a few hours Hiei stirred and opened his eyes. He looked around and saw the woman.

"Where am I?"

Without turning around the woman answered.

"In my house, in my bed and in my forest, that is where ye are."

"Who are you and how did I get here?"

"Oh my, so many questions this strange boy is asking of me. How will I reply?" The woman turned around to face him and smiled, showing her yellow ragged teeth. "Shall I answer with a name or shall I answer with my title?" Her smiled turned into a puzzled look as she debated with herself.

"A name, title, it doesn't matter just answer me!"

"Now, now that is not how ye should treat thou mother."

Hiei starred he couldn't remember anything about himself and so didn't know if she was lying. He starred with a blank expression which led the woman to smile.

"Ye have no such memories of life? Therefore thou sleep'st so sound."

Letting out a sigh Hiei rolled over and pulled a blanket over him and soon fell fast asleep. Soon after the boy, the woman did too fall into a deep slumber.


	2. CHAPTER 2: Reunion

**CHAPTER 2: Reunion**

_Last time..._

_Letting out a sigh Hiei rolled over and pulled a blanket over him and soon fell fast asleep. Soon after the boy, the woman did too fall into a deep slumber._

* * *

A knock on the door led the woman to open it. The man was back and so was allowed inside. He looked over at the bed and saw that the covers moved slightly up and down in a rhythmic pattern directly related to ones breathing. 

"Is he alright?"

"Ay he is. 'Tis he suffers then foregone memory."

"What!"

"Thou shall not fret. Memory in a flask is all." The woman handed the man a small bottle filled with a dark liquid. "Hence ye drink then reobtain the memories of time past."

The man nodded and woke Hiei. The boy groaned but opened his dark brown eyes.

"Its time to go."

"Why? Who are you?"

"You don't remember me, that is good. Now let's go Ill tell you later."

Without further questioning the boy got up and followed the man. Speech was rare and sporadic throughout the trip to the palace. Once there both men entered and were greeted with gasps and whispers from the crowd.

"I brought you a gift."

The man stepped out of the way and presented Hiei.

The small woman's face lit up and she tackled Hiei. She hugged him tightly and cried tears of joy. On the other hand, Hiei was puzzled for he knew this woman not.

"Hiei! You're back, I missed you so much!"

As if waiting for a reply or just to see his face better she pulled back. Seeing a blank expression on the boy's face she started to worry.

"…Hiei? Are you alright?"

"I don't know you."

Hiei said simply, but didn't try to pull back. The girl looked horrified and quickly stood up.

"This is not my brother! How dare you bring him back just to leave his spirit and personality behind! Is this some form of mockery on his part?"

She directed her words towards the man who brought Hiei to her.

"Guards get this man and this…this thing out of my court!"

"I can explain!"

He tried to speak, but the guards started to drag him along with Hiei outside. The man stood up and led Hiei into an ally way. Once there he opened the bottle and gave it to Hiei.

"Drink and don't ask questions"

The boy gulped the potion down and soon was on his knees and on the ground holding his head. The pain weld up in his head like a giant migraine and after a few seconds passed he was alright and stood back up.

Hiei looked around, his face showing the rare emotion of confusion and maybe the man sensed, a hint of fear, his eyes studied his surroundings and finally fell upon the man; he gave him an evil glare.

"What the hell's going on?"

"I felt bad for killing you and so I wanted to give your life back."

"Heh, I don't need pity from you!"

"Then let's get back to the palace and see the rest."

Hiei led the way back into the court. Upon seeing the two, the girl stood up and ordered the guards to throw them back out.

"Yukina have you forgotten me? Am I not your brother even after all?"

She stopped the guards and walked towards him. Within the last few feet she began to run and wrapped her arms around him as did he.

"I'm so glad your back! You must be tired, get some sleep."

Hiei nodded and took himself to his previous room. He slept soundly through the night and late into the next morning. Walking out into the court he noticed a large crowd behind a fairly medium demon. He was talking to Yukina but was interrupted when she turned to welcome Hiei.

"How was your night?"

"Good"

"Oh, Hiei this is Beig. He is Raizen's other son besides Yusuke."

Beig walked over to Hiei and held his hand out. Hiei looked over the boy but didn't shake his hand.

"What are you doing talking to him?"

"I'm trying to keep the peace between the three regions Hiei. I have had these going great the last year and a half."

"What, why? Mukuro and I had no problems with the way it was before."

"I'm not you or Mukuro and I like tranquility."

Yukina raised her voice a little at having her reign compared to her brother's. Hiei was getting mad at the thought of his sister taking over his reign and turning it into a friendly paradise. He turned back to Beig with an angry expression on his face.

"Heh, I never did like Raizen."

With that he stormed out of the palace and waiting on the steps was by far, his worst enemy.

* * *

Part 3 is done! 

Notes:

I know Hiei had crimson coloured eyes but as a demon, while he is human he has brown.

On another note Beig is totally a fictional being from my imagination. Raizen did not have another child and Yusuke does not have a brother in the original series. Thanx!

_ja ne_


	3. CHAPTER 3: American Embassy

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho and this applies for the whole story.

Sorry for that mishap... this is part 3 and yea... hope you like it and review!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: The American Embassy**

_Last time..._

_With that he stormed out of the palace and waiting on the steps was by far, his worst enemy._

* * *

Mukuro and Yomi stood before him and to his horror a small child was standing next to them. 

Both looked surprised to see a boy they thought to be dead, alive.

"Hiei? I thought you were dead. What are you doing here?"

Not even bothering to answer his former wife, he punched Yomi hard causing him to fall back. He would have continued to beat him but others pulled him off. He starred at Mukuro then ran off. Hiei ran into the nearby park and approached a wooden bench. He knelt down and laid his forehead onto it.

After a few minutes a man walked up and sat down on the same bench next to Hiei.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"I can help." He paused trying to think of something convincing to say. "It might make you feel better if you—"

"If I tell you will you leave?"

"…maybe"

"My life is ruined."

"How so?"

"My wife left me about two years ago and now she has shown back up with her husband and a child!"

"Wow…that's gotta hurt. I know because I've had that happen before." He paused recalling the memory. "I moved over here with her for five long years and one day she picks up and leaves me for some Japanese guy. Can you believe that?"

Hiei remained silent and so the man continued.

"Oh by the way, my name is Terry."

Hiei looked up and saw that the man wasn't Japanese, but American.

"It's Hiei."

"So you're Japanese, huh. I would say that you must be talented, speaking such fine english."

Hiei realized that the conversation they were having was in english.

"Why did you come over here?"

"To save and help another poor soul. That's what I do now since I have no home."

He paused just enough to point to a woman across the park.

"I just helped her and kept her from killing herself. Did I do the same for you?"

"I wasn't planning on committing suicide. Instead I plan on getting revenge on Yomi for stealing my wife."

Silence fell over both men so only the birds and the wind blowing through the trees spoke. Hiei started to get very drowsy and blacked out, a side effect of moving so much after just being dead a little over 24 hours ago.

Terry looked down at the small boy he had just met and decided he couldn't just leave him here.

* * *

"I met this boy in the park and we discussed his problems." 

Terry spoke to a small group of five people. In the mean time Hiei had just woken and turned over, when he saw the group, he immediately sat up.

"Great timing Hiei, I was just talking about you. I was wondering if you could tell us how you got that huge wound on your side."

"Where am I?"

"You're at the American Embassy, safe and sound. Now please, if you will."

"Why"

"I really would like to know."

Hiei sighed and figured the guy would leave if he explained what happened. "A demon went crazy and attacked me because I wouldn't get up and tend to the council."

Terry wanted more, Hiei could tell from his expression.

"He was threatening Mukuro and I wouldn't let him hurt her, so he beat me. He had previously been a human but now he is a demon because of a damned curse."

"You were a demon before, right?"

"Yea, and so he easily threw me around then he got tired and was trying to eat me. He took a bite from my arms first and then my side."

Hiei got up and pointed at the three wounds the old woman had sewn up before bringing him back. The group of people grimaced at the gruesome sight.

"Alright, Hiei would you like to join our tour? Of course you will need to put on a shirt, I can't have you showing that horrible sight to everyone here. Americans just visiting might get the impression that Japanese people are um..." he paused trying to think of the right word, "...barbaric."

Before Hiei could answer his question, Terry called for a secretary to bring an extra small shirt. She brought one back and gave it to Hiei. He put it on and the shirt was still baggy on him. The shirt was maroon with dark blue trimming it also had words in the middle.

"What does it say?"

"You can speak english but not read it?"

Terry looked at Hiei with amusement as he shook his head.

"Lets see…it says…'Old Navy, NY 94 SF, Trademark'" he finished reading the Old Navy logo and motioned towards the door. "Ok. Lets get moving."

The tour group walked out into the hall with Hiei trailing behind. Terry went into a multitude of rooms and explained their importance.

* * *

Thats it for the 3rd chapter. Hoped you like it and dont forget to review. 

Also just to take into note Hiei and the rest are speaking Japanese to each other but while he is at the american embassy or speaking to someone American then he is speaking english. Is that too confusing? I hope not!

_ja ne_


	4. CHAPTER 4: Memories

**CHAPTER 4: Memories**

_Last time..._

_The tour group walked out into the hall with Hiei trailing behind. Terry went into a multitude of rooms and explained their importance._

* * *

The last room in the hall was of extra importance. Terry led the group in and shut the door behind them. He walked to the front of the room and called Hiei to him. 

"Hiei, have you ever seen this before?"

Strangely Hiei had seen it before and remembers it all too well.

"Hn"

It was the table and machinery Shigure used.

"When?"

"When I went to Shigure for my Jagan eye. He implanted it into my forehead. Where did you get this?"

"From a little place in the woods of the Makai." he stated. "Was it painful?"

Before Hiei could answer, two men took a hold of him and forced him onto the table and strapped his arms and legs down. He struggled but it was no use.

"I would like to see this operation of this Shigure. Bring in the girl, quickly now I have not all day."

One of the men left and brought back the girl and led her over to the left side of the table. He uncuffed her but stayed close by. She looked down at Hiei then to Terry.

"I want to see something that happened to him in the past. Do you need him to be drugged?"

She looked back at Hiei, placed her hands on each temple on both sides of his head, and concentrated. She looked back at Terry and nodded.

At that he gave the signal and the man stepped forwards with a needle in his hand. He pulled Hiei's head to the side and stuck the needle into and vein in his neck. After injecting the serum, Hiei slowly stopped fighting and soon passed out. This allowed the girl to access his memories and play them out for Terry's audience. She called up the memory that Terry wanted and started it.

**MEMORY**

"Only one in ten demons survive the procedure. Do you still want to go through with it?"

Shigure said as he stood just behind Hiei in the darkness. Hiei was already strapped to the table with his shirt off and facing the machinery above him.

"Hn"

"I brought earplugs for myself so you can scream as loud as you want."

"I won't say a word."

"Everyone screams, it just depends on what you say."

With that Shigure walked to the controls and started the machine.The contraption advanced closer and closer upon Hiei's forehead to the point where it tore its razor like claws into his flesh, causing him to scream.

**END**

"I want to see some others." Terry demanded.

**MEMORY**

A group of thieves sat around a fire in the woods with snow surrounding them.A very small boy was among the many men. With just rags on, he wasnt dressed too well to be suited for the cold winter.The thieves were drinking and it appeared the boy was a slave or servant.

"Boy, get me more sake"

The demon pushed the cup into the boy's face. The boy walked to the keg and poured some more into the container. He over filled and the sake dripped while he was returning to give the cup back. The thief looked at Hiei with a disgusted look and grabbed the cup. Instead of drinking the alcohol he poured it over the boy and kicked him.

"Did I say spill it everywhere and make a mess? NO! I also wanted it then, not ten minutes later you rat!"

The thief continued to beat the boy and the rest joined in, laughing and having a good time doing it. Soon they went to bed and left Hiei curled up and bleeding. He had, had enough of servitude and all the beatings and this night he would change that. Hiei got up and walked into the circle of thieves looking for a weapon and stumbled upon asword. He picked it up then stealthily he killed one thief after another until all were dead and he was standing in a sea of blood.

**END**

"Violent little kid wasn't he." Terry mused.

Terry waved to the guard and he took the woman back to her room. He looked at Hiei deciding what to do with the boy. He called the other man over to him to unlock Hiei.

"I think Ill keep this boy, so lock him away with the girl."

The guard nodded and grabbed Hiei who was regaining his conscience. He took Hiei to the room and threw him in with his cuffs still on. He shut and locked the door. Hiei looked around at the room but didn't see a lot of things since he had just come from a bright hallway into the dark chamber.

* * *

Thats it for the 4th chapter. 

I know I write my stories outside the Yu Yu Hakusho story line, but Hiei does not have the Jagan because he is human(he does when he is a demon though)and well...his memories will still be the same...although the operation or the theives flashback is not entirly accurate they are my interpertations of them

...anyways...

Dont forget to review!

_ja ne_


	5. CHAPTER 5: Sister

**CHAPTER 5: Sister**

_Last time..._

_The guard nodded and grabbed Hiei who was regaining his conscience. He took Hiei to the room and through him in still with his cuffs on. He shut and locked the door. Hiei looked around at the room but didn't see a lot of things since he had just come from a bright hallway into a dark room._

_

* * *

_

"You're lucky that he let you go without doing some weird experiment on you."

His eyes were still trying to get used to the darkness, but he looked for the girl behind the voice.

"Oh, he's a cute one."

Three girls walked towards Hiei and now he could see them well enough.

"Don't mind my sisters. They're still young." She motioned to the other girls. "I can take those trammels off for you."

Hiei noticed that it was the same girl from before and he nodded. She led him to a single bed, told him to kneel on the floor and lean over onto the bed. Hiei did as he was told and she got to work. The two other girls followed and sat on either side of him.

"All done."

The girl took the shackles off and let him up. He sat on the edge of the bed and got a better look at the three girls.

"In case you're wondering we are sisters. My name is Kiari and I'm the eldest."

"My name is Yuna and I'm the second eldest."

"Last but not least, the cutest of all three…ME!" She stood and took a comely pose. "My name is Trinity." Speaking as though she was a celestial being. She turned towards Hiei. "What's yours?"

The other two girls rolled their eyes at their younger sister.

Hiei smirked at her ability to keep so exuberant when all four of them were trapped in this prison.

"It's Hiei."

"That's a great name!"

"I love it!"

"You're hot, did you know that?"

Hiei looked at Trinity who was smiling and waving her hand at him. The other two didn't like it.

"Trinity stop that. He just got here so give him a break. Besides you're too young to be even thinking about a boy like him."

Yuna was now flapping her eyelashes and smiling at Hiei.

"Both of you need to stop, can't you see that you're making him uncomfortable?"

Hiei looked from Trinity to Yuna to finally Kiari.

"Eh, are you a psychic?"

"Yea, I'm the onlyone with powers though. My sisters haven't developed them yet."

Kiari sighed and looked at him.

"You look tired, you should go to bed."

"We'll let you sleep in the bed tonight."

Yuna and Trinity got up to allow Hiei to lie down. He did and soon was asleep and so were the girls.

* * *

Screaming came from outside the room and awoke the girls, they started to get frightened. Hiei was still fast asleep in the bed across the room.

"Shouldn't we wake him up?"

"No Yuna, besides he is just a human what good will he be?"

"Didn't you see his big muscles Kiari? I bet he could beat them up."

"Don't be so naïve Trinity."

Kiari looked at Trinity, but was thinking just the opposite. Hiei did have muscles and looked like the type of guy who knew how to use them.

"She might be right though Kiari. I say we wake him up!"

Yuna walked over to Hiei, and while shaking him called out his name. After a few violent shakes he woke up.

"Finally!" She exclaimed. "You sleep like a rock."

"What's wrong?"

"The screams are coming from right outside the door and we're scared."

Hiei stood up and walked over to the door, placing his ear to it. He listened for a while then turned to face the girls.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Only for an hour or so."

Kiari was very good at hiding her emotions and appeared to be calm. Unlike her sisters. Hiei shrugged it off and laid back in the bed. Trinity couldn't believe he wasn't going to do anything.

"What if they come in here? Do you know how to fight or something?"

"Of course I do, but I don't know what good it will be against their weapons. I'm just a human after all, can't your sister do some sort of trick on them?"

"No, I cannot. My powers are limited to reading emotions, accessing people's thoughts and memories. Although I have picked a few tricks here and there, that's about it."

"Stop showing off Kiari! Just because me and Yuna can't do that doesn't make you ultra special or anything." Trinity retorted.

Something hit the door making the girls jump. The knob began to turn and the sound of a key being slid into the keyhole was heard.

"They're coming for us!"

* * *

Thats it for chapter 5...next will be bloody! 

_ja ne_


	6. CHAPTER 6: Bloodshed

**CHAPTER 6: Bloodshed**

_Last time..._

_"Stop showing off Kiari! Just because me and Yuna can't do that doesn't make you ultra special or anything." Trinity retorted. _

_Something hit the door making the girls jump. The knob began to turn and the sound of a key being slid into the keyhole was heard. _

_"They're coming for us!"_

_

* * *

_

Trinity screamed.

Hiei jumped up and ran for the door, motioning the girls to be quiet. The door opened, two men walked in and Hiei managed to trip the first one. Both had swords drawn and ready to kill. The second turned his gaze to Hiei and at the same time brought his sword across his left shoulder blade.

The sword was drawn back, but before he could attack he had already been stabbed by the sword Hiei took from the previous soldier. He finished the first one off by stabbing the neck and twisting the sword. The girls starred horrified and the two bodies and at Hiei who was now gushing blood from his shoulder wound. He dropped the sword and fell to his knees holding his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Kiari and her sisters went to Hiei and awaited his answer.

"Yea, I'll be fine in a few minutes. It's just a little cut."

Hiei looked at it and it was not a small slice, but was a deep gash. He grabbed the sword and managed to get to his feet. At first he swayed just a bit, but caught his balance.

"One of you get that other sword and let's go."

"But we don't kill…"

He turned and gave them a look which made Kiari grab the sword. Hiei saw this and so he walked out of the door only to be kicked back through it. The man ran in and pointed his swordright at Hiei's neck, slightly cutting the skin. He lifted the sword and was ready to thrust it through when Kiari stabbed him in the chest. Trinity quickly grabbed the sword so it didn't fall and cut his neck open.

Kiari started to freak out and was shaking; she still had a hold of the sword which was still inside the guy who was right above Hiei.

"Keep the sword still; I'm going to get up to help you."

Hiei crawled out from under the guy and sword to face Kiari. He placed his right hand on the man's chest right above the sword, and placed his left on the top of the katana.

"I want you to slowly pull the sword out of the man, ok."

"No it's not ok! I just killed a man! My hands are stained with blood and I killed him!"

She screamed through her tears that were now falling from her eyes.

"Calm down and just do as I say."

In that moment the man grabbed Hiei's arm and pulled him closer. Hiei pushed away from the man and at the same time grabbed the sword from the man's body and slicing him from the right shoulder to the left hip. Two pieces fell to the floor in a bloody mess, making the girls scream. Kiari fell to her knees bawling even more now. Hiei dropped the sword and knelt in front of Kiari, placing his hands on her upper arms.

"It's alright, you didn't kill that man. You're hands aren't stained, mine are."

"Thank you Hiei!"

Kiari hugged him then dried her tears and stood up. Hiei followed grabbing the sword and handing it back to her. Hiei gave his sword to Yuna, and he went over to the fallen man. He knelt down beside him and lifted the top half up to get the other sword from under him. Once he obtained the sword the four left the room and was traveling down the hall.

"Wait, we have to stop and help a friend."

Kiari walked to the door and opened it. Her eyes opened wide and Hiei immediately went to see. A woman was being raped by two men and she was screaming for them to stop. Hiei ran in pulled the two off her and in a second, had slain both. He walked back out the room without looking at her. When she was dressed Hiei went back in to see the four girls standing together. The girl he had saved stepped forwards and was making an effort to smile.

"Thank the gods you saved me."

"Hiei, this is our friend and she is a priestess so just call her Sister."

Kiari introduced the two and the Sister looked at Hiei.

"What god do you believe in?"

"I don't have one."

Hiei said coldly while watching for any signs of soldiers.

"We have to get moving."

* * *

Thats it for the sixth chapter...stay tuned because the next chapter will be amazing!

_ja ne_


	7. CHAPTER 7: Lifesaver

**CHAPTER 7: Lifesaver**

_Last time..._

_Kiari introduced the two and the Sister looked at Hiei. _

_"What god do you believe in?" _

_"I don't have one." _

_Hiei said coldly while watching for any signs of soldiers. _

_"We have to get moving."_

_

* * *

_

Kiari was leading the way, next Hiei, then Yuna, the Sister, and finally Trinity. Although Hiei was putting on a tough front he was actually in a lot of pain and was getting tired. The gash on his shoulder was still oozing blood and his reflexes were slowed.

Upon approaching a corner a man jumped out, Kiari moved just in time for the blade to miss her but go right across Hiei's chest just above his breast. He stepped back in pain, but lifted his sword and charged.

The man followed the same routine as both blades plunged into their intended targets. The man let go his sword and grabbed Hiei's shoulders pulling him closer and the sword further into his body. Blood dripped out from Hiei's mouth and gushed from the worse wounds.

A few seconds pass and Hiei's body goes limp and with the last of his energy the man laughs.

"I've won! I killed him first."

With that the man too went limp and fell backwards allowing Hiei to fall onto his side. Kiari ran over to Hiei's side andexamined him. Blood gets all over her as she reaches for the sword to pull out. She is stopped by very soft whispers from the dying boy.

"Leave it…please..."

"He is dying…" Yuna whispers very softly, careful not to disrupt the peace.

Kiari starts to cry softly as she whispers his name over and over again. A few minutes pass and the sound of a large group of people can be heard. The girls make no effort to move. The soldiers approach and their leader stops them.

"What is this? Some women who need our help, oui?"

The leader was short and had a heavy French accent.

"Yes, please can you help him?"

Kiari pleaded with the leader and finally he gave in. One of his men pulled the sword out and carried Hiei into the nearest room. After laying him on the bed they proceeded to inspect his wounds.

"O, these are bad. It'll take some time to get over these unless we help him along."

The medical aid took out a syringe and stuck it into Hiei's vein near the elbow.

"This will help his wounds heal faster and allow him to produce more energy."

He finished and closed his bag. He stood up and lightly placed the cover over Hiei.

"Will he be alright then?"

"Yea, he just needs some rest. Ill tell you the truth though; he is lucky to be alive."

The doctor went back to his place and the soldiers stayed for the night. The next morning the doctor checked up on Hiei and found that he was still asleep, he turned to face the girls.

"He's alright for now but I don't think he will be able to protect himself and defiantly not four women against an enemy. Would you like to join us?"

The four women talked amongst themselves and tried to decide whether go or stay to within their own group.

"I think we will be able to manage, but thank you."

"Well, we better be going then. Good luck to you and your boyfriend over there."

The soldiers got up and walked out the door, shutting it behind them. After an hour or so Hiei groaned and started to stir. He opened his eyes and looked at the girls; he was in some major pain. Trinity stepped towards Hiei and smiled.

"Hi, glad that you could finally join us."

"Are you feeling ok?"

Kiari noticed he was awake and she too was worried over his condition. Hiei winced as he tried to move and gave up.

"I feel like shit."

"Good you should. That's what you get for not believing in a lord."

The Sister turned her back to Hiei in an attempt to insult him, but it didn't work. He just ignored her and again tried to sit up, this time he was successful.

"What happened?"

"You were almost dead but these French soldiers came and helped you."

"We need to get moving more soldiers could come any minute now. Where's my sword?"

Kiari looked at him in disbelief. He had been an inch close to death yesterday and now he just wakes up and wants to leave.

"No your hurt I don't want you to hurt yourself even more."

"What you want to stay here, get attacked and be killed is that it? Well I'm not going to, I plan on leaving and if you want to come then come."

With that Hiei got to his feet grabbed the sword and started to walk out of the room, the girls followed. Kiari took the lead and walked slowly so that Hiei would have to walk slower in order to let her show him the way. She was worried about him over exerting himself and ultimately hurting even more. Trinity and Yuna were also worried and watched him closely from behind to make sure if he started to fall that they would catch him.

Hiei was having trouble, his body ached and his head was throbbing. His legs soon gave out and he fell to his knees.

"Kiari he fell!"

Trinity, Yuna, and Kiari all ran to Hiei. They looked at him with sympathetic looks all except for the Sister. Hiei dropped the sword and wrapped his arms around his wounds.

"I knew we should have stayed longer you're way too weak to be moving around. I say we go back."

* * *

Well this is the seventh chapter...sorry it took so long. I couldnt decide if I really wanted to keep this going since I have two other stories going on. But it looks like Im going to post it.

So enjoi andcome back with an open mind because the next chapter will be mind blowing, definitelynot for little children(sorry you guys)...

_ja ne_


	8. CHAPTER 8: Involvement

**CHAPTER 8:** Involvement

_Last time… _

_Hiei was having trouble, his body ached and his head was throbbing. His legs soon gave out and he fell to his knees. _

_"Kiari he fell!" __Trinity, Yuna, and Kiari all ran to Hiei. They looked at him with sympathetic looks all except for the Sister. Hiei dropped the sword and wrapped his arms around his wounds._

_"I knew we should have stayed longer you're way too weak to be moving around. I say we should go back."_

* * *

**WARNING: This chapter includes some disturbing scenes...although not very detailed...is not appropriate for smaller children.**

* * *

"Yea that's probably a good idea since Hiei is hurting." 

"I think that all of you coming with me is a good idea."

The girls turned around to find a large man blocking the hallway and behind him were more soldiers. He looked around at all five of them and was smiling evilly.

"No! You can't make us!"

"You really think so little girl?"

The man laughed and made a movement with his hand. In a moment the soldiers were upon them taking them prisoner. The girls didn't put up a fight for fear of being hurt and Hiei was too weak with his injuries to even think about fighting.

"For your own safety I think it would be best if you didn't see were we are going."

He made another hand motion and the soldiers hit each one over the head, knocking them out.

Kiari awoke first; she was lying on the floor with her hands tied behind her back. It was dark but she could make out the figures of her sisters and Hiei all around the room. One by one the others woke except for Hiei, he still slept soundly.

"Kiari where are we?"

"I don't know, are you and Trinity all right?"

"Yea we are."

A key sliding into the keyhole on the other side of the door interrupted the light conversation. The doorknob turned and in walked the big man from before, but this time he didn't carry a weapon.

"Hello girls I hope you're rested up because I have plans for each one of you."

"You better stay away from us!"

The man laughed while making his way over to Trinity and looking her over.

"Hm, I think Ill start with you."

"Get away from her or Ill make you pay!" Kiari screamed at the top of her lungs and got him to look back at her.

Hiei opened his eyes, but didnt move a muscle, just listened.

"Oh, is she that important to you? Well Ill tell you what, just because you said that Ill be extra rough with her." The man's laughter filled the room and made the girls cringe.

"Get away from her!" Hiei didn't want to be here and disliked the man. He also was in lots of pain, but would never admit it.

"Just who I was hoping for." The man looked over at Hiei. "I really do need to speak the truth now don't I?" a smirk came to his lips as he spoke. "Girls are ok but what I rather have is a boy…someone just like you."

The man walked over to Hiei and licked his lips, his expression made Hiei's skin crawl.

"Leave him alone as well!" Kiari screamed, hoping he would listen.

"Since you care so much woman I think I will fuck him harder and longer till he bleeds."

The man grabbed Hiei and threw him on the bed at the end of the room. Without freeing Hiei's arms, he proceeded to slip out of his clothes. Having that done the man started with the four white belts tightly securing Hiei's pants. After several attempts he gave up frustrated and resorted to tearing threw them all.

He broke the last of the material and yanked the small demons bottoms from his body. The guy grabbed Hiei's knees and forced them apart then thrusted himself into him. Hiei cried out in pain as the man continued, only harder and harder as he reentered. His voice grew raspy as his throat dried and became difficult to use.

The man froze as he came and when done he collapsed on top of Hiei. He rested there in that spot until he caught his breath. He then untied Hiei and threw him to the ground, allowing him the decency of being covered from the waist down with a small blanket. The man clothed himself and walked out leaving the five alone.

The room remained quiet; Hiei lay on his stomach with his head turned away from the women. He had just been violated, humiliated, and hurt with his pride and dignity taken from him. The women, all except the sister, felt sorry for him but Kiari felt the worst.

"I'm so sorry Hiei. I really am." She felt obligated to fill the silence. "Are you ok?"

Hiei didn't answer nor gave any sign of life except for the small shallow breathes. Kiari opened her mouth to speak again but Trinity stopped her.

"Don't." she whispered. "I really don't think he wants to answer."

"I don't blame him, he was just you know…hurt." Yuna contributed to the whispered conversation.

"HA!" The sister didn't even try to hold back or even be optimistic. "He got what he deserved and I hope that it hurts, hurts real bad."

"Sister…" Yuna started but faded off and the room became quiet yet again. It stayed that way for the next hour or so until the door was slammed open and the man walked in.

This time he went straight for Trinity. A smile covered most of his face as he grabbed her and threw her on the same bed as he had done with Hiei.

"Are you ready to become my little toy?" he laughed as he undressed her and himself.

Trinity was screaming and fighting to get away but she could not. Kiari started towards them ready to defend her sister.

"If any of you move from where you are then I will kill you personally."

"No!" Kiari screamed in defiance. "I won't let you do this to my little sister! I can't and I won't!"

"I don't think you can do anything to stop me."

"Hiei… help her." Kiari watched the small boy in hopes he would. Hiei on the other hand didn't move, he wasn't going to move but was still conscience and knew what was happening.

The man perversely pushed himself into her unrelentingly. She screamed bloody murder and tears started to roll down her cheeks. For several more thrusts the man was strong and on the last one he froze and released himself in her. Taking himself out, he took her from the bed and put her on the ground next to Yuna. He pulled his clothes back on and looked from both Trinity to Hiei.

"That was quite a work out and I'm starving." With that he walked out of the room and locked it.

"Trinity are you alright?"

"Leave me alone!" The words were barely understandable between the sobs.

Silence filled the room. After a while everyone started to doze off.

Kiari awoke first to find everyone in the same exact positions they were in the preceding night. She felt sorry for Hiei as well as her sister and wished that she had kept her mouth shut.

Movement broke her train of thought as her sister, Yuna awoke. Both girls remained hushed to allow the rest more sleep. Soon the Sister awoke and was about to start talking really loud but the door opened and in walked the man. He walked to the middle of the room and looked around as if taking inventory. With a huge smile on his face he walked over to Hiei.

"I know you're awake." He stated. "How did you like it last night?"

Without waiting for an answer he continued.

"I enjoyed myself and I wouldn't mind doing it again." He paused again to let out a small chuckle. "In fact I think I will."

He reached down and grabbed the small boy. Hiei was too weak to even think about struggling and so let himself be thrown back on that god-awful bed.

* * *

...sorry about that...I hope it wasnt too detailed because yea...if it was and anyone has a problem with how I phrased something then do please tell and I might change it...considering what the concern is. 

Im not a big fan of rape but I cant leave this out for a basis in another chapter. Annyway keep reading cause in a while an unexpected character will be coming into the pic!

_ja ne_


	9. Chapter 9: Thin Thread of Life

**CHAPTER 9:** Thin Thread of Life

_Last time… _

_He reached down and grabbed the small boy. Hiei was too weak to even think about struggling and so let himself be thrown back on that god-awful bed._

* * *

What happened then was worse then the first. He pushed harder and practically tore Hiei up, he was barely conscious so hardly any screams were let out. Making the man tired and disappointed which ended in him finishing the vile act fast. He clothed himself but before he started out he grabbed the small boy and threw him to the floor, smirked.

"I have someone who would like to meet you. I think you'll quite enjoy yourself."

Then he walked out making the room very silent. Hiei curled up as much as he could. His body shook, maybe since it was cold, or out of fear, pain, his self worth being torn from him. He didn't worry about who this person could be, his thoughts weren't there and he became the lost little puppy on the side of the road. Kiari got the blanket from the floor softly walked to him; she almost started to cry when he winced as she got close. She lightly laid the small blanket on him.

A few hours passed before the door swung ajar. Instead of the man a boy came waltzing in. This boy had long red hair and big emerald eyes. The moment he saw Hiei he gasped and tried to pull the boy into his arms. The fire youkai slinked back, opening his eyes just a crack to see who it was.

What he said was barely audible, "…Kurama…?"

Kurama smiled. "Yea, it's me." The smile faded into a gloomy expression as he looked around the room then back to Hiei. "What happened to you?"

His shame was so great that he immediately looked away without answering. Kurama persisted making it worse. Hiei's body shook even more and tears ran from his eyes, lightly at first but it quickly turned into sobs.

"Hiei…please talk to me! I can help."

"You can't! No one can. I'm a weak fool and I wish…I wish that I would just die!"

Kurama was in a state of silent horror. Hiei had always been full of life, full of energy and purpose now the small boy was sobbing uncontrollably wishing to die. "Don't say that. I'm your friend, I can help. You just have to let go of your pride and accept it!"

"What pride! I was raped and humiliated and…I don't want to be here forever. I have nothing left." Small silence then he whispered again, "I have nothing left."

"Not true. What about Mukuro? Don't you love her?" Kurama asked, not knowing of what happened.

Hiei was silent for a while before answering. "I love her. But…she doesn't love me anymore."

"I'm here Hiei. Doesn't that make any difference?"

"No…I don't want you here. I want you to go back from where you came!"

"You want me to go back to spirit world? You preferred my dead!" Kurama stood up, getting very angry now. "It was your fault that I was killed!"

"It was not. Don't blame me for what you did!" Hiei answered in a whisper.

"I asked you to come alone but you didn't! You left me to die. I don't know why Id ever forgive you for that. Let that man come back in here and beat you some more! I hope he beats you to a bloody pulp and when you do die you'll go to hell! You'll burn in hell Hiei!" Kurama screamed.

The women winced at his words. As for Hiei he smirked. Some how Kurama's words sparked the fire back up in him.

* * *

Sorry so, so late. I got way over my head this year and like…blah….so ya. Ill try to be more productive in the next chapters. Which won't take so long to post. 


End file.
